


Listening

by scarletsptember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time after months of hanging out with each other while the rest of the pack disappeared in couples and trios that Boyd asked Stiles a question that Stiles really had to stop and think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> I hard a bit of a dry spell writing wise and needing some help and in the process challenged myself to trying to write pairing I hadn't really thought about thanks to the wonderful Tori.

Being around Boyd was different. It wasn’t just because Boyd was so much bigger than Stiles was or the fact that he remained to be the most stoic werewolf in the Hale pack that it felt different being around Boyd. No, it was probably because of the fact that whenever Stiles was around Boyd it felt like everything slowed down and it was okay, for once, not to worry about filling the silence blanketing them. So when Boyd was the one to start conversations Stiles wasn’t going to question it. He’d listen and talk whenever he felt like Boyd wanted a response. Otherwise he was comfortable just where he was. Sitting with his back resting against the front of Boyd’s legs, latest book propped up on his own knees while Boyd worked on his own homework. 

The first time after months of hanging out with each other while the rest of the pack disappeared in couples and trios that Boyd asked Stiles a question that Stiles really had to stop and think about. He wasn’t going to screw this up. Stiles had come to really enjoy Boyd’s company and the dry humor that showed itself only around Stiles.

“Why are you so quiet when you’re around me?” Boyd’s voice was a soft husk. Sometimes Stiles liked to think that Boyd saved that tone of voice just for him. Warmth flushed throughout his chest at the thought that there might be something more special between him and Boyd other than friendship. 

Stiles tilted his head back so it was fully rested in the cradle of Boyd’s knees, his hands resting on Boyd’s denim covered ankles soaking up the warmth. “I don’t know. It just feels right.”

Boyd cocked a brow before jostling Stiles’ head on his knee a bit, “It just feels right?”

Stiles shrugged as he shifted around so he could fully face Boyd. He ignored the way Boyd’s shirt stretched across his chest and emphasized the muscle that only Stiles could dream have having (around him). “I don’t have to talk all the time around you. Everyone else just expects it of me and you, you let me listen. You let things calm down and I’m actually able to think and just be. If that makes any sense at all?”

Boyd let out a hum of acknowledgement but didn’t say anything after that. He ducked his head back down, gripped his pen tightly in his hand before he focused on his homework again. The room dipped back into silence, save for the occasional taping of Stiles’ pen against his notebook. With one final tap Stiles set his book down on the floor next to him before he looked back at Boyd. Boyd who wasn’t studying or even attempting to work on his homework, his eyes were glued on Stiles and had been for some time if the slightly embarrassed smile was anything to go by. 

Stiles rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, “What?”

Boyd shrugged before he looked back down at the workbook on his lap signaling the end of the conversation. “Nothing.” 

(|)

A few weeks later after Stiles had sprawled out on the couch, his head resting on Boyd’s thigh as they watched reruns of Taboo, Boyd was the one to break the silence again. 

“You make it okay to talk.”

Stiles looked up at Boyd, to see the wolf looking down at him thoughtfully and Stiles could feel his cheeks flush as his heart soared in his chest. “It’s always okay to talk to me Boyd.”

Boyd’s lips stretched into a happy smile and rested his hands on Stiles’ stomach as he focused on the television playing in front of them. 

(|)

Stiles had a shit day and all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and nap the afternoon away. He had nearly completed the process of cocooning in his bed sheets when he heard his window slide open. With a sigh, he poked his head out from underneath the covers and spotted Boyd as he sat down at his desk and quietly removed his shoes and draped his jacket over the chair. 

Boyd had caught Stiles’ eye before shrugging once and heading over to Stiles’ bed. He tugged at the blankets until Stiles allowed Boyd to join him in his cocoon. After a few minutes of just watching each other Boyd spoke, “I can listen any time you need me to.”

Instead of saying anything, Stiles moved closer towards Boyd. He twined their fingers together and rested his head on Boyd’s chest. “It’s enough to have you here.”  
They dozed for a while. Long enough that Stiles’ Dad made it home and started to bang around in the kitchen. Boyd nudged Stiles until he opened his eyes. Stiles snorted in amusement when he heard his dad curse after dropping a plate on the floor. 

Boyd leaned closer towards Stiles until they were resting face to face on the same pillow. “Can I try something?”  
Stiles licked his lips and nodded, “Anything.”

Boyd rested his hand at the nape of Stiles’ neck and tugged Stiles closer until their lips were barely touching but he hesitated unsure of himself. “Will you keep listening when I need you to?”

“Always.” Stiles sucked in a deep breath when Boyd’s lips pressed against his. It was soft, gentle and nothing of what Stiles would have ever expected of Boyd. It felt so right. Stiles gripped the worn cotton of Boyd’s shirt pulling himself closer and let out a barely audible whimper when Boyd’s lips parted against his own. It wasn’t enough and he wasn’t close enough. He surged upwards as Boyd nipped at his lip and urged Stiles to open his lips wider. 

Boyd leaned back to take a deep breath and grinned up at Stiles, “For the longest time I thought I was alone.”

Stiles brushed his nose along the side of Boyd’s. “Have you met me? I can’t leave anyone alone.”


End file.
